powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jayden Shiba
Welcome back single morphs! Go-On Red 08:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) what is Jayden's last name. We don't know. So please stop asking. Digifiend 13:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks like the correct name is Jayden Shiba, judging by the latest episode. So please no more ill informed suggestions. I hope a future episode confirms the surnames. Digifiend 18:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Secrets? At the end of the episode "jayden's adventure" when he and Mentor Ji were talking it sounded like there was another secret he was keeping ... so is he the actual Red Samurai Ranger? No, he isn't. Since Samurai is following Shinkenger pretty much note for note, there's a high probability that Jayden's not the actual Red Ranger, and that he's just holding it in place of a female Red Ranger. I believe early scripts list her as Megan, but don't trust me on that.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 03:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Shiba Is anyone sure that's his last name? MrSmartyMax 00:05, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No, no one is. But people are basically assuming that's his last name since Samurai is basically following Shinkenger not for noteGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 00:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :The show has mentioned that he's part of the Shiba family, but that doesn't necessarily mean Shiba is his surname. Especially when you consider a certain Shinkenger plot twist. Digifiend 04:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it when Takeru's not the actual head of the Shiba House?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) when are you going to move Jayden,to Jayden Shiba ? --Dustin brooks 14:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) For now, we're going with the assumption that Shiba is not his last name unless otherwise directly said by the characters. If you move Jayden's page to Jayden Shiba you'll likely be bannedGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it seems a bit of edit wars is going on with that, judging by some recent email notifications. Digiranger has protected the page so that only sysops can move it. Digifiend 15:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::UPDATE: It seems Fury Diamond (Rangercrew owner) managed to get the surnames confirmed. Antonio's was mentioned in show, the other four don't have surnames at all, and the red rangers are named Shiba. Jayden Shiba is thus confirmed, the only thing uncertain now is female red's first name. http://www.rangercrew.com/forum/showthread.php?22727-Power-Rangers-Super-Samurai-Discussion/page28 Digifiend 12:23, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::oh yeah, because that aryan with the freakin shark fin on his face that most people would call his nose, looks like a freakin' shiba. Stealth Mode? The picture of the "stealth mode" adds a fair bit of confusion to the article, don't you think? The article says that it's unknown if it's really in the show, but that's a picture FROM the show! Either the picture's fake and it's a toy exclusive, or it's a legitimate pic, in which case the trivia needs to be changed. I'd recommend replacing the pic with one of the toy version, at least until we get some confirmation that it's in the show. I'd do it myself, but I can't find one. Tobalth 00:27, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Picture is photoshopped, so I removed it and the related trivia. We don't say that Deker has a Scorpion Zord on his article (that too is toyline exclusive) so Stealth Mode shouldn't mentioned either. Digifiend 00:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Photos Now that we've got the tabs in, I think we should get rid of the photos on the infobox that stretch clear down the page. As it stands the article has way too many images. I tried to clear out those photos but I couldn't get rid of the red lines that resulted, so I didn't save the changes. Nbajammer 13:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I can change the infobox itself to remove those. No worries. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC)''